Kinto
Kinto(タバコ) or Prince Kinto, is also the fallen Prince of the Saiyans, along with and . He is the eldest son of , husband of , and father of Gero and Saiyan Prince. Out of all the Saiyans on Earth, he is by far the strongest. Overview History Like Vegeta, Kinto worked for the Planet Trade Organization, and a young member of the Saiyan Army, during his the time before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he had worked along side Hoshuko-sha, and Turles. He later Joins the Z Fighters after the battle on New Namek and heads toward Earth were he spends his new life. Appearence Kinto is 6'2"(a few inches taller than Goku).His hair isn't like his fathers or brothers.Its sort of like Kibito's hair.Like Vegeta, he still wore his Armor Saiyan Armor,because he didn't feel comfortable wearing human cloths,because its "indignifying".Kinto also has a alternate color costume to customize his persona. After a while, Kinto gets rid of his armor and wears his undersuit. Kinto is the only Saiyan on Earth who still has his tail. In his previous design, he looked a whole lot better than Vegeta in his armor and looked more threatning than Vegeta(some say its duo to his eyes). Unlike the rest of the'' Dragon Ball'', he doesn't look liked he has ever aged. Personality Unlike Vegeta, he is not arrogant, but is determind. He is more leaniant towards his opponents and likes to mock them accoeding to their past.He is very commanding when it comes to fighting and is even willing to launch anyone into a fight.He also absolutly fears nothing,during the time in GT when Trunks was having trouble getting the keys from Pan who had then put the keys in her shirt.Kinto scolded at him because he couldn't catch a girl that was weaker than him and tricked Pan by telling her to lift up her arm,then he lift her shirt up and got the keys.Pan was incredibly shocked and embarrassed while Trunks was flabergasted.He then gave the keys to Trunks and whent off.He will often scold at people (mostly Gohan) so they can better themselves and sometimes he does it for fun or he is upset that he almost died in a fight because of people are watching him get beat up on the sidelines or even because their weak or cowardly or even not fighting good.He even scolded at Yamcha for being so weak and made a heart-breaking remark "This is why you lost your girlfriend to a monkey!" which left Yamcha in tears.He comploments people (mostly Videl) do to his chivarly and respect.Like Vegeta, he will get angry at anyone who makes a fool out of him and makes them wish they didnt.Unlike Vegeta,Kinto isn't obbessed in becoming the strongest but,still trains.Kitno is an expert stratigest,most of his strategies mstly rely on speed and agility,while Vegeta's strategies rely on brute strength.Kinto often apreciates Tarble more than Vegeta (this is one of the reasons vegeta acts cold toward Tarble).Kitno loves to eat.He will often finish his food first and take someone elses and runs off.If anyone were to take his food he will go ballistic. Kinto has proven to be ruthless,and doesn't seem to be that ruthless like Vegeta.Kinto often called Vegeta a murderur (do to Vegeta's instinct to kill his opponent),coward (after Vegeta's first defeat on Earth, when he tried to escape Namek after Frieza transformed,and when he fought Broly),and a fruad (Kitno had often told Vegeta that he was never fit to be a prince). History Abilities *Flight *Afterimage *Annihilator *Devestator *Termintor *Destructor *Galick Thruster *Saiyan Soul *Super Galick Gun *Black Sun Tranformation Majin 3 Kinto obtain this form when he found the Dragon Balls and wished for Oblivion Shenron to make him the most powerful being that has ever-lived. Upon greceiving his new SSJ3 transformation, he started to feel greater pain as s Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:New Characters